Beat
by Angie Bloom
Summary: One shot Un ángel pronunciaba mi nombre a través de las aguas oscuras, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba. Sin embargo lo entiendo, donde hay luz hay oscuridad. Su amor estaba prohibido, y algún día tenía que terminar. S


**BEAT**

**Summary**Un ángel pronunciaba mi nombre a través de las aguas oscuras, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba. Sin embargo lo entiendo, donde hay luz hay oscuridad. ¿Amor, los ángeles sólo permanecen en el cielo?

"_**Ángel"**_

_Las aguas oscuras habían entrado inevitablemente por mi boca, el agua oscura estaba pasando rápido por mi garganta. Todo mi ser flotaba entre las fluidas tinieblas._

_Me hundía cada vez más y más, abandonándome de esta manera, yendo a la deriva. Todo podía sentirse más ligero, más frágil, casi transparente._

_Y de repente debajo de las aguas negras oí el sonido más feliz que mi mente podía conjurar, el único que podía levantar mi espíritu._

_Estaba perdida…_

_Un ángel pronunciaba mi nombre a través del agua densa, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba._

**x:X:X:X:x**

Como una mirada al cielo, brillante y despejado, encontré sus ojos.

Hay muchas cosas alrededor de nosotros que nos muestran luz. Esa claridad a la que nos volvemos adictos, a través de miradas, palabras, roces; sentimientos excitantes e intensos que poco a poco nos conforman y complementan. Ese haz que buscamos entre los que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor y que sólo disfrutamos entre sueños; hasta que se encuentra cómodamente entre nuestros brazos.

La extensión de estas cosas es imprecisa, es infinita, maravillosamente extraordinaria. Permanentemente incesante dentro de nuestra cabeza, crea todo un nuevo mundo, nuevas reglas, deseos, barreras invisibles; todo se redescubre, hasta encontrarse con un nuevo yo entre dos mundos. En el que ahora tú me has creado, y en el que yo solía existir

Soy un neófito en el debate entre el desafío de nuestros instintos y la satisfacción de nuestros deseos. Pero me siento muy débil, muy dócil. Si soy un adicto, uno sin remedio y sin ganas de componer estos hechos. Estoy en medio de un sopor que me intriga, apasiona y arrebata de mi lugar haciéndome caer en posiciones que jamás pude imaginar de mi persona.

Pienso seguir aquí, caer aún más bajo, ahogarme si puedo sentir más de todo esto, si puedo encerrar su brillo dentro de mi cuerpo, si la puedo tener por completo siempre. Si esta a mi lado no importa hasta donde llego.

Sin embargo lo entiendo, donde hay luz hay oscuridad. Y yo estoy entre las dos.

Las tinieblas se empiezan a cerrar a mis espaldas, el frío esta detrás de mi cuello y esa oscuridad arrastra mi corazón de regreso a mi _lugar_.

**x:X:X:X:x**

"No sé que deseo más en este momento, ¿qué el tiempo se detenga en este momento, o la eternidad para poder tener más momentos como este para siempre? Sólo sé que quiero tu cuerpo entre mis brazos, tu tacto sobre mi piel, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu brillo y que tu voz nunca se apague junto con el latir que acompaña el mío en mi pecho.

"Quiero empujar los límites, exiliar el resto del mundo alrededor de nosotros. Ya no habrá otro ser más que tú en mi vida. Lo demás no importa. No me pierdo de nada, he encontrado lo que en sueños, mis deseos me rogaban. El cielo se abrió para mostrarme ante mis ojos el regalo de mi vida.

"Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida"

"Lo estaré, aquí" Pusiste tu mano sobre mi pecho, yo la tome entre las mías para comenzar a besarla.

"Te amo"

"Lo sé" Dijiste con tu sonrisa, complacida "Yo también lo hago"

"Te amo como no tienes idea" Mis besos habían dejado tu muñeca para comenzar por tu cuello.

"Yo también" Comenzabas a cerrar los ojos "Tú no tienes idea…"

"Lo sé" Complacido, empecé a saborear tu boca.

Esto era lo prohibido desde el primer instante, desde el segundo en que nuestro ojos se encontraron se marcó lo ilícito. Esto estaba condenado a concluir abruptamente, lo sé. Pero el mundo detrás de mí comienza a desvanecerse, ya los había dejado atrás porque no lograrían alejarme de ella jamás.

**x:X:X:X:x**

"_¡Oh no, Serena, no!" Gritó la voz horrorizada del ángel. Me seguí concentrando en esa voz_

"_¡Serena por favor! ¡Serena escúchame; por favor, por favor!"_

_Quise responder, pero mi voz no llegaba a mí._

_Mientras el ángel empezó a sollozar, roto de dolor._

_Un ángel no debería de llorar, eso no estaba bien. Intenté de nuevo poder decirle algo, moverme pero las aguas seguían empujándome hacia el fondo._

_Un dolor empezó por mis costillas, rápido como un relámpago empezó a molestarme, y fue empeorando. Y también mi cabeza dolía mucho. Grité mientras traté de emerger de golpe del lago oscuro._

"_¡Serena!" gritó el ángel_

_El dolor en la costilla dolía más, se llevaba mi aliento. Aquel lugar no era el cielo como yo pensaba, no podía ser así. Había demasiado dolor para que pudiera ser cierto._

"_Darien" Quise hablarle claro, pero mi voz estaba muy débil. Ni siquiera yo me podía entender. Pero al parecer él si pudo._

"_Serena te vas a poner bien ¿Puedes oírme, Serena? Te amo"_

"_Darien" Lo intenté de nuevo y esta vez parecía que la voz regresaba de nuevo a mi boca._

"_Si estoy aquí"_

_No podía verle la cara porque una cálida oscuridad me empañaba los ojos._

"_Me duele mucho" me quejé_

"_Lo sé Serena, lo sé" Sus manos tomaban mi derecha con más fuerza y las aprisionaba con angustia._

"_Apresúrate" Oí que dijo. Había más voces a nuestro alrededor pero no me eran muy claras, sólo la de él._

_Me retorcí prisionera de esta ardiente tortura y e movimiento hizo que estallará, ya no podía más, me desvanecía. Sentía que el verdadero momento llegaría. Tenía que hacer algo._

"_¡Darien!" Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos desesperada, y ahí estaba él. Por fin pude ver su rostro perfecto, mirándome fijamente, crispado de dolor. Mi ángel tenía lágrimas en los ojos y un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, sólo para querer reconfortarme un poco._

_Las punzadas que destrozaban mi cuerpo ya no me ardían tanto, el fuego iba a desaparecer, mientras mis ojos querían comenzar a cerrarse. Quise que mi voz regresara sólo un momento más antes de perderme la magnífica de mi ángel perfecto, Darien._

**x:X:X:X:x**

Esto era lo prohibido desde el primer instante, pero los límites a ellos tampoco les importo. Hicieron hasta lo último que tenían que hacer, sólo así ambos lados se llegaron a unir; con mentiras, pero lo hicieron. Sólo que tenían que entender que todos perderían, yo me encargaría de todo.

A través de este callejón que me oprime dentro de la boca del lobo toda la venganza se palpa y la mía se alza hasta lo más alto. Creen que no oigo sus pisadas que me trae el viento de esta noche de luna llena, creen que no sé que están sonriendo porque piensan que me derrumbaran, por eso yo estoy sonriendo.

Ellos no me quieren, y los otros tampoco la quieren. Aún así piensan que con esas formas van a lograr que algún día yo dejará de pensar en ella, cada vez que me lo prohibían yo estuve un paso más cerca, cada vez que se irritaban yo la descubría más, cada vez que me querían atar, yo la amaba más. Su odio mutuo, no tiene que ver con nosotros dos. Lo nuestro no debería ser prohibido por eso.

Unas nubes de vez en cuando se llevan la vista de la luna que pronto dará paso al sol, mi princesa debe de estar ya en lo más profundo de su sueño, cuando la dejé comenzaba a murmurar sólo algunas cosas. Esta vez fue más difícil separarme de ella, no me quería dejar ir. Pienso que ella sabía que sería posible esta emboscada, tenía miedo cuando estaba en su cama, no la había visto así antes.

Sin embargo debo deshacerme de estos primero y no tengo miedo, porque sé que esta no fue la última noche con mi princesa… Ya están cerca, ahí vienen…

Pero nada fue como yo me imaginé.

A tiempo me giré a mis espaldas para recibir un cuerpo entre mis brazos, y justo delante de éste estaba otro sostenía entre las manos una daga en las costillas del ser que sobre mi cuerpo parecía perder el aliento ante los ojos aterrorizados del que se encontraban frente a él.

Mi corazón se detuvo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a caer al suelo, antes mis ojos se estaba perdiendo, se estaba llevando todo al fondo. El dolor se asentó sobre mi pecho, mientras la ira comenzaba a recorrer todos los rincones de mi ser rápidamente.

Todos los demás se acercaron con pena, dolor, angustia y sorpresa con lo que había pasado.

La habían herido a ella en vez de a mí, ella llegó cuando nadie lo espero, menos yo. Se interpuso entre mi atacante para que no hiriera. Esos mismos que me detestaban y que la adoraban le estaban quitando toda la vida, y la parte más importante y grande de la mía.

**x:X:X:X:x**

"_Amor, ya no me siento bien"_

"_Tranquila Serena sólo aguanta un poco más"_

_Yo sé que ya no podía seguir así, me estaba perdiendo otra vez. De nuevo estaba cayendo, bueno más bien flotando. Comenzaba a elevarse mi espíritu a otro lugar, lo sentía claro._

_Estaba perdida…__ lo supe desde el principio, sin embargo pude apreciar una última vez más a mi único ángel antes de perderme sus ojos para siempre. Los míos ya no se abrían por más que quería sólo tenía su voz junto a mí que se quebraba por mi culpa. Sólo quería un aliento más._

"_Te amo Darien" Mi voz casi ya no se escuchaba, ya estaba perdiéndome_

"_Yo también te amo Serena" Estaba roto en lágrimas_

"_Siempre te voy a amar" Tenía que empezar la despedida…_

"_No digas eso ahora, sólo tranquilízate, vas a estar bien, vas a estar conmigo siempre"_

"_Siempre…"_

"_Siempre Serena, te amo"_

"_Te voy a amar siempre" Se acabó._

**x:X:X:X:x**

_Amor _ya no era una palabra que estuviera viva para mí.

**x:X:X:X:x**

**Eh que puedo decir, que hasta a mí me sorprendió encontrarme escribiendo esto. Ahora como que a mi ardilla le encanta trabajar, al menos en esto de los fanfics jajaja, porque en clase siempre se esta durmiendo, sobre todo en la primera y en la última del día jajaja.**

**Pues si creo que la inspiración la saque del capítulo "Ángel" del libro Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, que puedo decir, ya soy fanática, y esta creo que es la segunda o tercera vez que lo releo. (No tengo mucho que hacer, lo admito, por el momento.) Por eso igual encontrarán algunas líneas iguales o trancritas. Ah y según yo, como que Romeo y Julieta me inspiró algo por aquí jajaja, con eso de que me voy a compara esa serie la próxima semana, sin querer lo pensé.**

**Más acerca del fic: haber, así, las partes en cursiva digamos que eran el Serena POV´s y lo demás era el Darien POV´s, para que no se revuelvan mucho, digo yo y esto es sólo un one shot, o sea capítulo único. Y ya, creo que esto es todo lo que tenía que aclarar.**

**¿Me pregunto porque a veces el desamor inspira más? Si, lo admito, ando con mal de amores jajaja, pero esto describir es muy buena forma de terapearse y distrae bastante**

**Y ya antes de irme, si alguien aquí lee el (según yo) minific que ando haciendo "Sping Air" no se desespere que para esta semana, más tardar el sábado ya subí el siguiente capítulo, es que no tenía muchas ganas de escribir en esto últimos días**

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado esto y ya saben que cualquier comentario es muy buen recibido, que tenga una muy buena semana, bueno lo que resta de ella jajaja **

**Att. Angie Bloom (Por cierto esta nota de auto esta demasiado larga.) **


End file.
